What I just Know
by DaMaddyaHufflepuffgurl
Summary: This is my secound storie. I started a new one bacuase of a badveiw. Now if you don't like it don't reveiw it. I can be really mean....
1. What I just Know

I hated the Malfoy. I hated the fact they betrayed my only father Velomnt. I didn't find out until I was in my5th year. I attended Hogwarts were the boy who live Harry Potter attended. I was a shy little Huffle Puff girl. But what I didn't know was I am the daughter of Velmont, the one who wanted to kill Harry Potter. I was getting weird vibe like if I wanted to get a knife and kill every person I see. I would complain to my mother and she would unanswer my mail. Until one day at breakfast. I was eating as usual when an owl appeared right next to my plate. I was surprise and open it. As I read I was shocked to the words I read. Here is what is say Dear DaMaddy, I'm sorry I haven't answer your letters. But the feeling is your father bloods. See your father is a dark wizard. A person you wouldn't think he's your father. A person that likes to kill very soul on earth. He is lord Velmont. I'm sorry I had to tell you know. See your real name is DaMaddy Riddle. He rapes me as a student in Hogwarts and got me pregnant. I couldn't tell especially when he killed that poor girl in the bathroom. Please forgive me and please stay out of trouble. Your Mother  
  
I stared crying as I read these words. I wouldn't think my mom would lie to me and go the world without feeling fear cause the one who raped her is a Killer. I ran to my common room and into my room. I have been lie and deceive. So a car hasn't killed my father, but he still lives. That night I slept but waked up once a while having bad dreams. My life has been change and I would never forgive my father for what he did to my mother. I got up and started writing when I heard something downstairs. I went down the steps and saw no one in the common room. I went out to the hallway and heard a voice. Harry we got to hurry or we'll get caught. I turn around and saw Harry potter with Ron Wesaley. I hurried to a corner and ear dropped on them. Ouch Ron my scar hurts. Harry we haven't got time to fool around someone may catch us. I turn and stub my toes to a table. Who's there echoed Harry. Show your self yelled Ron. I turn and Face them with pain and scariness. Hi Ron and Harry I said shyly. Who are you asked Ron? We'll I'm DaMaddy, nice to meet you. What are you doing here asked Ron? I'm just about to ask you that Question I ask. Nothing they said. Nothing I replied. I left the other way but Harry caught up with me. So you're in Huffle Puff He asked. Yeah I said. I looked at him and never realized he was so handsome, he looked at smile and me I looked away so shyly. So here your common room, yeah I said. Well I see you later. I smiled and went inside the common room. I felt warm inside and it felt good, so I couldn't go to sleep. I waked up bright and early and mailed my letter. I hope my mother wasn't worried I wonder. But I still felt sick and tired especially for my mom. I went and sat at my table. I ate for a little while until I left for my first class. As I went to the Hallway I heard someone calling my name. Hey DaMaddy someone yelled. I turn around and saw Harry coming towards me. Hi Harry I said shyly. Hi I said. So we you want to walk together. I smiled and nodded. We made it to the school ground and there he was Draco Malfloy looking straight at me. It felt like he know something about me. 


	2. It Just Got Worst

Once in a while I would feel strange. Sometime I would here someone screaming and than someone laughing. My heart would start beating fast like if I was running for a long time. Than there would be time when sharp pain would start hurting me. I would leave the school ground and start running to the forest. I would cry and tears of blood would start sprouting out. I couldn't take it any more. I wrote my mother a letter telling her what's wrong with me. I wrote a note to the Professors if they could excuse me from classes. Sometime my urge to take a knife to kill someone would happen when I'm around Harry. He would complain because his scar was hurting when I'm around. I would think it came naturally, but it was strange. So I would leave and stay in my Dormitory. ~~~~~~~////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////////////////~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Than an owl came backed answer. But something was strange about it. I opened it and out came a letter written in blood. Dear my Daughter, DADDY NEEDS HIS LITTLE GURL! COME OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR POOR MOTHER. AND BRING THE BOY WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOUR FATHER....  
  
I scream and left running I went to a dungeon and started crying. Not for me but for my mother. I had to tell someone, whom I could trust. As I sobbed I hear a voice near by. It sound familiar and there he was Draco Malfloy standing they're smirking. What you want I yelled. Nothing much he said still smirking. But I want you to know that I know who you are and I can help you he said smiling. I was confused why was he going to help me. As you know my father was one of his followers, he left for the sake of my family he said. Who I asked confuse. You know he replied, Lord Velmont. I was shocked that he knows. But I couldn't just leave him and tell the whole school especially Harry. If you want to save your little friend you will have to stay with me he said. But he going to kill my mother, and I don't want her to die I replied. All you have to do is Do what I say. My father would fix with your father. But you have to be for the killing of Harry Potter. I can't kill Harry I yelled. Malfloy studded by me and lower down to my level. If you want your mother to live you have to make a decision is either her or Harry? He said. I was shocked to what he said. He grabbed me by the hair and whisper in my ear. Also you have to be my girlfriend or your wishes are not granted. I looked in his eye with horror and speechless. I had to tell someone or in this case kill my own Bloody soul. //////////////////~~~~~~~~~///////////////////////////////////////~~~~~~ ~~~~ The night I couldn't sleep. My life has just got worst and my decicon was too hard to make. My father had my mother and Harry has to be killed. Sharp pain started to hurt my heart. 


	3. I coudn't say No

A week before Christmas a letter was sent to me. I didn't want to open it, but I had to. It read:  
  
Dear DaMaddy,  
  
Hi, dear it's your mother. I just want to tell you I'm find and don't come home for Christmas. Please don't come, I'll try to run away but just stay there. I don't want you to get kill and its best you stay there. Love Your Mother. I started crying for the sake of my mother. I couldn't go because of Lord Voldemont, my father. I went into my dormitory for a while. I didn't want to see anyone epically Draco. I had enough and I wanted to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
``````````//////////////////////////////////```````````````````````````````` ////////////////////////`````````````````  
  
I went into the wood and took out a razor sharp knife. I wanted it to end now and forever to not suffer. I touch the cold blade towards my skin. It was cold and sharp as it lay upon my skin. I thought of those who I was leaving, and why I couldn't care. Inch by inch the blade went deep into my skin. I feel my heart beating fast and blood rushing to my arms. The feel of it felt pleasure and I like it. But before I could finish my life I heard a noise. I startle and stand back between the trees forest. "Who's there I called out. And with a quick step I was faced with the most ugliest monster ever. He had the nose of an elephant, the body of a dragon, and the face of a werewolf. His teeth were sharp and dripping with blood, his nose had green sustains coming out. And with a shudder it "Growl" with a big roar. I step backward with still the knife in my hand. I had to do something quick, but never in my life have I face a monster like that. At that moment someone from behind me step in front me. I couldn't tell who it was, or what it was. It had on a dark invisible cloth on and had only ahead sticking out. "Lameuose Loviose" the mysteries head shouted. There was a big red blast and than there was explosion. I fell to the ground and hurt my knees. For a moment I waited until there was quite once again. I looked up and there was a person standing over me. "Are you okay Damaddy, " said the familiar voice. It was Harry and I was sure glad to see him." Oh Harry" I smiled, I leaped to the floor and kissed him to close to his mouth. I stood back and smile bashfully. I was just about to leave when his arm hold me back. He looked into my arms and came close towards my face. I close my eyes until his lips touch to mines. His mouth felt warm and his tongue felt slimy but nice. I let go of him and started at him. "I think I better go I said. He smiled, but before I left him I kissed him longer and ran. As I turn around to see him, he was still standing and smiling. I couldn't believe what I just did. A moment I was about to kill myself, and get kill by an ugly beast. And here comes Harry rescuing me. I went in the castle and went straight to the west wing. Madame Popmfrey was annoyed to what happen to me. She gave me tonic that tasted like peppermint and let me rest there until tomorrow. That night all I could think about Harry until I dozed off. (I woke up n my room, but at my house. I was surprised and confused. I went down stair and my mother was singing while making breakfast. Only when she turn around it was Lord Voldemont. I was shocked and afraid to ask what he wanted. He came closer and whisper in my ear. "Your mother is still alive my child, but all you have to do is bring the boy," he said in a creepy voice. He turn around and walk towards the. And he pulled out something hairy at I first it looked like an animal, but than I realized it was my mother head. I scream and yelled. He laughed with pleasure to see me cried for my mother.) I woke up sweating and tears down my eyes. It was just a bad nightmare. I stood up and realize I was in my dormitory room. After getting dress and brushing my hair, I realized it's the first day of vacation and the last to go home for the week. I went secretly to professor Dumbeldore office and ask if I could leave. He smiled and winked at me and told me to go right ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
```````````````///////////////////////////////////`````````````````````````/ //////////////////////////////////////////``` That night I went to the train entrance and waited. Someone else was there. I didn't pay a mind to person. As the train arrive there was more people coming on board. Three of them sat on the first seats. While the other one sat near me. I closed the door to our ailed and stated to read something. The person next to me dropped his hood and reveals himself to me. It was Draco. I was surprised and tried not to make eye contact with him. He sat closer, right next to me. "So you're going somewhere?" he asked. "Oh hi Draco," I said surprisingly. He looked at me and felt annoyed. "Where are you going?" he asked again. "I- I-I'm going to see my mother" I stutter. "I'm going with you," he said. I felt annoyed and worried it's not like he's my father. He stated touching me and put his fingers around my waist. I couldn't stop him, he was too strong. He kissed my lips, and touches my hips. He zips down my shirt and then my pants. I felt a sensation coming all over my body and felt my tities going hard. My how body was complete nudes and nice. He took out his clothes and reveals his sexy body. I couldn't help it no more, I stated to kiss him and he started touching me. He picked me up and laid me on the sofa train. He lay on top of me and started to kiss my neck. And than I felt a pressure towards my private spot. I moan and he holds me tight. I kissed him and he went faster. I moan " oh Draco, oh Draco, I screamed and moan. He smiled and whispers in my ear "I love you". I smiled and whisper back, " I love you too." After it was over we huddle together and talk for a little while. In a way I was happy but I didn't really wanted to lose it to him. I had to or my father would've made me do it. But I wonder when I get there, my mom would greet to me. 


End file.
